powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X6: HAX Attack
HAX Attack is the sixth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-sixth episode of the Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of HAX, and Saul Jenkins. Summary After the recent battles between Adrian's Rangers and Psychos' forces, the Humans Against X-Integration decides to take matters into their own hands Plot The Rangers finish defeating Phantasma and the Phantasms as they plan on destroying a bank. They leave as soon as they finish, for fear of what will come next. Kezia is less bombastic as usual. "The X-'Humans' do not belong in our society! We have to eradicate them, before they get us! They are plotting our downfall. Look at those terrorists, The Family Of X! They have destroyed the city of Rosebud, California! The time for action is NOW!" '' ''"Senator Jenkins, how do you propose to solve this problem the?" "I have a secret plan to finally rid them forever! Leave it to HAX!" Adrian turns of his TV. Senator Saul Jenkins, formor President of HAX, Humans Against X-Integration. HAX is the leading force against granting the X-Humans protection. As the Rangers walk into the room, they hear the final seconds of the report. "Senator Jenkins again?" Kezia asks. "Yes. He's back at it again. And Psychos' attacks fueled his position now." "He has tormented us for so long. Tortured our friends and our family. Adrian, why do we always give him a pass for his actions?!!" Kezia says in more anger. "I know Kezia. But we still scare the populace. we can't get them more angry and act against us." Adrian says. "HAX has always planned on destroying Psychos. Maybe he's planning to attack him for real this time." Amarie adds. "Then we have to stop him! He doesn't know what Psychos and his goons can really do! " Brian says. "Wait! There's more. Saul is an unruly character. He's already singled us out before. If we do anything rash, he'll just come after us too. And with the students here, we cannot risk becoming a target for another person. The safety of the students here are our top priority." "So what are we gonna do about them? When those guys come knocking on that door, they won't be selling girl scout cookies." Amos says. "The only way we can stop ignorance is with knowledge. It might not happen tomorrow, but we have to work to show peace." Adrian says. Meanwhile, Saul Jenkins finishes his press conference. He flies back to HAX Headquarters. "Senator Jenkins, we will arrive in 90 minutes." The Flight Attendant says. "Thank you sweetie" He says. He falls asleep. In his dream we see his flashbacks to the first encounter with X-Humans. As a corporal in the Marines, he met an enemy fighter named Victor. Victor was tall and imposing, and when night fell, he transformed before Saul and his men's eyes. He was armed with Tiger Claws. Tiger Claws, much in the shape of Slash. "Fight." The beast whispers "What the," Saul speaks in shock. "FIGHT!" The enemy destroys all of his regiment except for Saul. He wakes up in a frenzied state. "I will not allow what happened to me happen to any body else." After seeing the Press Conference, Psychos laughs it off. "This time, Saul has REALLY got me mad. HAX will fall today!" Psychos plans on personally destroying HAX himself. He orders the team to get ready to combat them. He takes an X-Disk and throws it in. "Millie Phillips, Age 29. Power Level 4, Died by HAX attack in 2009. Now, you shall be reborn, as Tornado!" Out comes Tornado, a sarcastic warrior. "Because bringing me back to fight HAX again will work well, yes.." "You won't be alone this time. We are making our entrance together. Tonight, HAX falls..." Psychos says. He orders Paxton, Amathyst and Derrick to get ready. "But first, we must lure away the rangers." Paxton says. "And I know exactly who can help. Enter Slash. Back at base, Brian goes to talk to Kezia. Kezia reveals that Saul, in his chase for the "Tiger Warrior" destroyed her whole town looking for him. "He then took us for interrogation. And tortured us." "Judgement will fall upon him. Justice will be served. " Brian says. "But when? How many more have to lose their life before this happens? I just, lose hope over this..." Kezia says. Brian, unsure of ehat to say next. assures her to stay the course. Adrian arrives and announces that Harold is gone. It has to be HAX, and it is revealed that one of the Teachers was a HAX agent. "Now we attack. But it's too late. They got Harold. See, this is why I lose hope." Kezia says. Brian and the team morph and set off. Meanwhile, Saul arrives, and has another flashback. This time,he sees the Colonel who gave him the mission to destroy the Tiger Warrior. "Destroy the Tiger Warrior. You have full control of the 89th Regiment." Saul returns. He begins his tirade again and reveals his plan. "Harold Avery, the most important piece to the X-Energy Rangers. The one behind the weapons used to defeat Psychos. Now you belong to us." "Never. You'll get nothing from me!" Harold says. "That's what they all say..." Saul says. Before the Rangers arrive, Tornado arrives and fights them off. She says they won't stop Psychos this time. Her wind powers blow the rangers back, but Kezia fight with a fire under her pants. SHe dismantles Tornado easily, and destroys her with the Ram Hammer. After she grows, Niko, Amarie and Amos summon the Viking Energy Megazord, while Brian and Kezia go to save Harold. "NOW LET'S GO!" She says. They make their arrival, and are met by HAX Operatives. Adrian wants no violence, but that's not possible. Brian makes the call. "Destroy them!" Brian and Kezia rampage through the HAX base, as the others defeat Tornado. They join the others, completing the team, as they chase after Harold. Psychos sees the rangers thanks to Phantasma, and decides against attacking, as the rangers are doing such a good job. But he himself will still meet them. The rangers make their way down to the center, but Psychos and Phantasma arrive. "Psychos!" Amarie says, seeing her old boss for the first time in a while. "Ah yes, the traitor returns. In other news, I see you hurt some perfectly good people out ther. Those HAX Operative, they were not us." "Shut up! We're not here to deal with you!" Kezia says blowing Psychos and Phantasma away. "You're here cause your fried was taken, huh." Psychos says. The rangers turn around. "You and I are not as different as you think. We're both only out here to save our own. But of course you hate me for it. Hmmph, utter nonsense." Kezia, stung by these words, presses on to finding Saul and Harold. Saul calls for more Soldiers. Brian orders Kezia to get Harold while they deal with the soldiers. But as she does, Harold and Saul escape using the teleportation powers of another X-Human. Harold, has been kidnapped. Kezia, defeated by Saul again, hears Adrian, but is too shocked to respond. Psychos and Phantasma walk in and begin to taunt Kezia. "He was taken huh. You see what they do to people like us. They hate us because they are afraid of us." "I lost him because of you!" Kezia says in some anger. "Realy though? Is it me? I'm just saying. If Adrian had been more like me, we would have stopped Jenkins long ago." "Then why haven't you yet?" Kezia says in anger. "Adrian always stops me. Stops my plans, my goals. Left to me, this would have never happened. Doesn't matter though. Look around you, HAX as we know it is destroyed. You and I are the same Kezia. We are angry. Adrian is only holding you back from your goal..." Kezia realizes there is some truth to this statement, as Psychos and Phantasma escape. Meanwhile, A tall man walks down the bridge. No where to go, no where to be. He is suspicious, and somewhat crazy. As he walks, Paxton and Amathyst arrive. "We've been watching you for some time, Victor." Debuts *HAX (Humans Against X-Integration) *Saul Jenkins Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' X-Men S1E2: Night Of The Sentinels, Part 2 *Lesson 7: The Furious Kick Of The Manta Warrior (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy